A wound dressing of this kind is known from our European Patent No. 0,261,167, in which the carrier material is fully enclosed by the silicone gel although while leaving openings through the dressing. When manufacturing a dressing of this kind, the carrier material is dipped into a mixture of those components which, when cured, form the hydrophobic silicone gel, and the carrier material is then transferred to a curing oven in which the carrier material is cured. In order to ensure that the silicone gel is uniformly distributed on both sides of the carrier material and that the perforations do not become clogged with gel, the carrier material is guided in the oven in a relatively complicated path. This known method is not suited to high production rates.